The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to a real-time performance analyzer for drilling operations.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site with a drilling assembly, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. An operator at the surface may control aspects of the drilling operation by setting drilling parameters for elements of the drilling assembly. The drilling parameters may affect the performance of the drilling operation, including, but not limited to, the rate of penetration (ROP) of the drilling assembly into the formation. Assessing the operator's performance in selecting the operational parameters can be problematic and typically requires computationally intense processing of bulk data after the wellbore is completed.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.